1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a phase change memory array in Cu-damascene technology and to a phase change memory array manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, phase change memory (PCM) elements exploit the characteristics of materials which have the property of changing between two phases having distinct electrical characteristics. For example, these materials may change from an amorphous phase, which is disordered, to a crystalline or polycrystalline phase, which is ordered, and the two phases are associated to considerably different resistivities.
At present, alloys of group VI of the periodic table, such as Te or Se, referred to as chalcogenides or chalcogenic materials, can advantageously be used in phase change cells. The chalcogenide that currently offers the best promises is formed by a Ge, Sb and Te alloy (Ge2Sb2Te5, GST) and is widely used for storing information in overwritable disks.
The use of the PCM elements for forming memory cells and arrays has already been proposed. In this case, the PCM elements are generally associated to selection elements, such as MOS transistors, bipolar transistors, or diodes, in order to prevent noise caused by adjacent memory cells.